


Invisible Scars

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Episode: s07e07 Enemy Mine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel struggles to understand his actions during his Ascension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to Enemy Mine. Written for hc_bingo prompt: lacerations/knife wounds

The knowledge that he was being watched pulled Jack from deep sleep to full consciousness in a split second. He opened his eyes to see Daniel propped up on one arm staring at him, brow pulled tight in consternation, free hand hovering over Jack’s chest.

“Daniel?” Jack spoke quietly, reviewing the evening’s events in his mind, trying to figure out what was going on in Daniel’s. Daniel had returned from 403 earlier that night, physically and emotionally exhausted. Jack intercepted him on the way to his lab and physically turned him around, escorted him through the locker room, into the elevator, and then the passenger seat of Jack’s truck. Daniel was half asleep before they got five minutes down the road.

Jack nudged him gently once the truck was stopped in the driveway and Daniel had simply followed him into the house and headed down the hallway to the bedroom without a word. Jack wasn't sure if it was memory or habit or just a desire to be comfortable. He took his time, checking the answering machine, the mail that had piled up while he’d been stuck in the infirmary, setting aside the important stuff and dropping the rest in the trash. He did a quick check that everything was still locked up and then headed to bed himself to find Daniel passed out on top of the covers, his shoes and jacket in a pile at the foot of the bed. Jack had changed into a pair of sweatpants and slid between the sheets, falling into the easiest sleep he’d had since Daniel’s ascension.

Daniel pulled his lower lip between his teeth as his fingers brushed a light line along Jack’s left shoulder. He barely seemed aware that Jack had woken up. “I can see it,” he murmured softly. His fingers moved to gently draw another line, this time a short diagonal across Jack’s right pectoral.

“See what?” he asked, his voice strained as he fought to control his body’s reaction to Daniel’s touch. He had no idea what Daniel was playing at here. Even now, with most of his pre-Ascension memories recovered, he hadn’t given any indication of remembering their prior relationship. And Jack hadn’t pushed, thinking maybe it was better all around, because with the good memories would come the bad and a Daniel who could smile at him, even as just a friend, seemed better than the cold war that had existed between them for months before Kelowna.

Jack swallowed roughly as Daniel’s hand moved down to his abdomen and a chill ran through him at the next path he traced. First time was chance, second was coincidence, third time...

He closed his hand around Daniel’s wrist. “What’s going on here?” The sarcophagus could heal the body, but the memory of those wounds remained and Daniel was systematically hitting each and every one.

Daniel didn’t try to pull away from Jack’s grip, but his eyes kept roaming. “Why did I let him do that to you? Why didn’t I stop it?” His voice shook with frustration.

“You said there were rules.” Jack didn’t want to think about it, let alone defend Daniel’s actions, especially when part of him was still angry as fuck at the whole unbelievably insane situation. He might understand, but he could still feel the hopelessness and betrayal as sharply as if it had just happened. Jack let go of Daniel’s wrist and Daniel pulled his hand back.

“But I broke those rules, on Abydos. I crossed the line. Why then?”

God dammit. “It was a whole planet of people, Daniel. Innocent people who never asked for what was happening to them. Me, I was just one person and, hey, I signed up for it.”

Daniel shook his head sadly. “No, Jack. You signed up to fly. All the rest...” He sighed. “I could have saved you, but instead I watched the man I love tortured to death over and over.”

He reached out again and rested his palm over the site where the first blade had entered. His hand was warm but shaking and his eyes were pained as he looked at Jack’s face directly for the first time.

“When did you remember?” Jack asked slowly, his heart beating against the heel of Daniel’s hand.

“Tonight. Just now. Maybe while I was sleeping. I don’t know. It came to me at the same time...” he trailed off and his gaze dropped back to Jack’s torso. He shifted until he was leaning into Jack and replaced his hand with his mouth. The first touch was dry, a gentle press of lips to skin, but even that was enough to elicit a sharp exhalation from Jack.

“God, Daniel,” he breathed. Daniel’s lips parted and Jack felt moist warmth across his skin as Daniel’s tongue traced the invisible scar. Jack’s eyes shut and he cupped the back of Daniel’s head even as he said, “You don’t have to do this.”

Daniel laid one more soft kiss against Jack’s skin. “Yes, I do.” He barely lifted his mouth as he spoke and leaned across Jack to reach his right side, a trail of breath ending with another open mouthed kiss over another knife wound. Jack felt like his heart was going to thunder out of his chest as Daniel licked and mouthed a series of wounds that didn’t technically exist, but that Jack could never forget.

The feel of Daniel touching him again after all this time was bliss. Jack’s cock was rock hard within minutes, pushing against the soft fabric of his sweats and he groaned softly, torn between wanting Daniel to linger and needing relief to the building tension. He felt Daniel’s smile against his abdomen and then Daniel’s hand was pushing down covers and sweatpants and wrapping around him, long, lazy, loving strokes as his mouth abandoned the trail of Ba’al’s destruction and began to explore Jack in a more leisurely fashion.

His tongue ran up Jack’s torso, till he reached his neck, gently nipping his way along pulse points that left Jack panting with desire. He dipped his head to lick and suck at the hollow between his collarbones before moving on to Jack’s nipples, circling with his tongue before closing his mouth over each in turn. Jack was no longer trying to hold back anything, babbling, chanting Daniel’s name, soft endearments and curses mixed together. Daniel was back, Daniel remembered, Daniel was in his bed and it was so good once again.

Jack felt the trail of warm kisses moving down his abdomen once again. Daniel’s tongue traced his navel and then his lips closed on the hairs beneath, gentle tugging alternating with kisses as he moved closer and closer to where his hand was still working Jack’s cock, still holding back from pushing him over the edge.

Words failed Jack as he felt Daniel’s tongue run up the length of him. He started to come with an incoherent groan as soon as Daniel’s lips closed around him, pulsing into that beautiful mouth. He felt like he was coming forever, suspended in the moment of white-hot ecstasy as Daniel alternately swallowed and worked his tongue along Jack’s shaft, drawing it out as long as possible.

Daniel continued to stroke him with his tongue for a while; Jack softened in his mouth and groped down to touch him, running his fingers through Daniel’s hair. Finally, with one last series of kisses, Daniel’s head was on the pillow next to Jack’s. Jack turned onto his side to face him, leaning in to press a light kiss against those lips.

Daniel moved into Jack’s space, pressing a knee between his legs. Jack felt Daniel’s erection against his thigh, and started to shift them to give him some leverage, started to move his hand downward, but Daniel just shook his head. “Sleep now, Jack. I think we both need it.”

Jack looked at Daniel, tired but content, arousal simmering quietly below the surface without need, and put an arm around him, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the comforting echo of Daniel’s heartbeat against his.

~end~


End file.
